


Empty Corridors (100 Drabble Challenge)

by hiddlesohmy



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, real person fanfiction
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/M, Love, Professor Tom, Romance, Smut, au tom, prof!tom, professor!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s getting hot and heavy in the middle of an empty hallway.   # 39 Muffle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Corridors (100 Drabble Challenge)

As they kissed, he pinned her arms above her head as he preferred to always. Holding it there with one hand, he then trailed down a path of kisses along her neck. Every now and then he would nip the skin there, drawing moans from her mouth.

With the other arm free he grabbed her hip and pulled it hard against him, only to make her feel what he felt.

“Someone might walk by” was all she reminded him. This momentarily stopped him, allowing him to give her a delicious smirk. “Let’s say they don’t. Then what?” by now he was completely pressed up against her and she was only struggling to free her arms to bring him closer if possible.

“Let me touch yo-Shit!” her sentence was broken off as he dipped his head lower to the now sensitive skin right above her breasts. She grew frustrated as his half grown beard started scratching enticingly against her chest. His hair tickled her at her neck, begging her to run her fingers through them.

Suddenly he dropped her arms and she went limp against the wall, tired from being kissed raw in the middle of the corridor.

“Classes started ten minutes ago love. But don’t worry; I can help you occupy your free time right now.” She put her hands on his shoulder, using him as support as he went for a kiss. She whimpered in pleasure under the sheer force of it and soon felt his tongue to which she happily obliged.

Under the trance of being with him, she didn’t feel him hitch up her skirt till his hands went for her underwear.

“P-professor” she sighed. He only responded by rubbing her through the material. “Again” he demanded.

“Professor Hiddleston” she moaned in his ears, making him rub harder. “That’s right love, you like this don’t you?”

“God yes!” her breathing was ragged.

“Can’t have you screaming out loud now can we?” 

He crushed his lips into hers once more making her moan into the kiss as he sped up his speed.

“Not yet. You’re going to be a good girl for your professor aren’t you now?”


End file.
